


Yuuri's Godly Stamina

by LadyGrimReaper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Absolutely 100 Percent Consensual Sex, He's just sort of ditzy when his Yuuri is around, I spent more time playing with HTML code than writing this, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, M/M, Need more stamina fics, On second thought I like it, Translations provided in footnotes, Unbeta'd, Viktor really didn't mean to, accidental drugging, why is that a tag?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrimReaper/pseuds/LadyGrimReaper
Summary: Somehow, someway Viktor accidentally mixes Viagra into sugar and the one time Yuuri wants coffee…..
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Viktor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153





	Yuuri's Godly Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> If on PC: you simply have to hover over the foreign language to get the translations
> 
> If on phone/other device: you have the option of getting directed to footnotes and once there you can click the little superscript numbers to go back to where you were.
> 
> I take care of my readers <3   
> And warning they _are_ Google translated so I know they aren't 100% accurate.

Maybe it’s because Yuuri wandered in while he was trying to grind up some  _ special _ pills, or maybe it’s because Viktor was distracted by the news. It’s really not like he  _ needed _ them, but he wanted to do something special for Yuuri and he’s heard some fun things about these little pills and maybe he could throw Yuuri’s back out in the hopefully near future.

The sugar was already out with his nondescript little bottle and all it took was one absolutely adorable Katsuki Yuuri to wander in, tiredly press a kiss to a Russian cheek, mumble for some coffee, and wander out all the while not noticing the destruction of brain cells he left in his wake.

Yeah, he becomes a bit of a ditzy blond when Yuuri’s about and he ends up dropping two cubes of sugar into the coffee bean grinder unaware that his precious pill...s, had already been dropped and ground up in the machine.

A few minutes later when the tall adorable Russian pressed a steaming mug of coffee into his boyfriend’s hands, he forgot all about his plans because Yuuri let out such a pornographic little moan sound.

“Tastes .. a bit different, Viktor…” Yuuri hums into the mug, sipping slowly and allowing his eyes to close in contentment. “Still good though.”

“We have to be at the rink in 15, Viktor….”

  
  


***

The first indication that something was not quite right was that Yuuri was permanently blushing.

Normally Yuuri can hold his reaction to the extraness that is Viktor, because it’s been a few years since they’ve known each other. However today, even when he’s working on step sequences alone, his face is permanently red.

Viktor is working on free legs going into his quads… or he was until he started playing around with Yuri who has been forbidden from skating due to an ankle sprain. Viktor is taunting the younger by bending over the barrier and making faces at him, and Yuuri can’t help but notice how the practice leggings sculpt themselves to that fine ass and yep, that’s a deeper blush than usual on his face.

But now, Yuuri has an  _ issue  _ with his own practice pants and has to excuse himself to the bathroom. He  _ would  _ go ahead and rub one out…. If he didn’t already rub one out right before stepping into the rink. 

He has to change into compression shorts which are actually painful when one already has an erection, but he’s trying to ignore his body and in less than five minutes he’s back on the ice, trying to ignore the painful reaction.

*

The second indication that finally sets alarms off for Yuuri is that he’s doing nothing taxing on his body, but he’s breathing too hard and sweating a lot. 

He’s in the best shape of his life, has been spending plenty of hours a day on the rink and even one or two off ice in the gym with weights, but he’s breathing like he just ran a 10k marathon and he  _ knows _ he hasn’t eaten anything to trigger any allergic reactions.

Literally the  _ only  _ thing he had today was the cof…. It  _ tasted weird.  _

With a long exhale, he skates over to Viktor who hasn’t stopped taunting Yuri and pulls him off the barrier and towards a slightly darker corner of the ring.

“Yuurrrriiiii!!! Those step sequences are looking more and more fabulous each time you perform them…  _ Ah! “  _ The spew of nonsense is stopped as Yuuri’s hand forces Viktor’s to his bulge and he hisses at his boyfriend.

“ _ What did you put in that coffee?!”  _

“Whaaa, I didn’t put anything in!” 

“Viktor, I’m wearing  _ compression shorts _ !”

The Russian quiets and raises an eyebrow, his hand not so innocently pressing harder against the fabric of Yuuri’s pants, causing him to go weak in the knees a little bit.

“Seems like you’ve got  _ quite the problem,  _ Yuuri.” Viktor’s eyes gleam a bit predatorially, but Yuuri only growls, grasping the former by his neck. He’s about to say something but Yakov yells something in Russian towards the two of them loud enough where the other skaters that were training try to turn their heads to catch a glimpse of them.

**_“Unless you guys are trading inside secrets about a Quad Axel, I’d advise you both to get the hell back on the ice and work!”_ **

Yuuri, who understands a bit more Russian than he did a few years ago, nods back at the coach and with his hand still around Viktor’s nape, pushes the taller in front of him towards the gate to get off the ice.

“I’m feeling sick today, Coach, I need Viktor for help with landing my Quad Axel though. We won’t be back till tomorrow.”

Yuuri’s voice is light and perfectly respectful were it not for the solid grip that he has Viktor by.

Yakov is sputtering in shock, about to turn angry, but the boyfriends are slinging their skate guards on and hurrying towards the locker rooms before he can say anything.

Mila, Georgi, and Yuri have to hide their faces to prevent Yakov from seeing their laughter.

The rink is completely silent when both Yuuri and Viktor completely leave with sports bags haphazardly thrown over their shoulders.

*

Yuuri has Viktor backed into the door of the apartment, caging him within his arms as soon as the door is closed. “What. Did. You. Put. In. That. Coffee.” Viktor is 5’11” compared to Yuuri’s 5’8”, but it feels like the Japanese skater is towering over him and Viktor is part terrified, part turned on, and part exhilarated. 

“ _ Lyubimily,  _ I didn’t do anything to your coffee..” Viktor tries to think back to this morning but his adorable… but  _ SEXY  _ boyfriend is too close and is rather intimidating when he wants to be and it’s doing things to his libido-...”Oh fuck.”

His realization is timed perfectly with how Yuuri manhandles him from against the wall and face down into the couch. Yuuri is cursing under his breath, yanking his shirt off and stripping down completely in less time than it takes for Viktor to turn over.

He’s drinking in his boyfriend’s body, having the freedom to glutton on his beauty once more but his gaze stops at his waist.

If he wasn’t sure before, he’s definitely sure now. Yuuri’s erection is normally a very, very good handful and mouthful. He means… Okay yes Yuuri is  _ thick _ and  _ thicc,  _ but Viagra’d Yuuri is notiecably wider, very pink and very hard.

“Ah so you did do something to that coffee.” Yuuri takes those lovely, lovely fingers of his and grips his dick to give it a little stroke. 

“I hope you’re not planning to skate for the rest of this week, Viktor.” He says in a deceptively sweet tone.

Viktor’s  _ terrified… but also horny.  _

*

Viktor is four fingers deep inside his own ass, trying to not hyperventilate when Yuuri’s face is right  _ there _ lips sucking a hickey into glorious skater thighs. His tongue has definitely dipped into him a few times as the former opens himself up, causing the platinum blond to moan in a very high pitch. 

Viagra’d Yuuri is extremely different from Normal Yuuri when he tops. 

As Yuuri presses into him Viktor’s trying to not die...already. The stretch is  _ so much _ . The thickness of Yuuri rearranges his organs and he’s sobbing as Yuuri bottoms out, his hips pressed firmly into his ass.

He’s not going to lie, it  _ does  _ hurt. But it’s a type of pain that is so, so,  _ so good.  _ With his legs wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, and himself bent double just about, Yuuri can rest on his forearms and use full body weight to fuck Viktor into the mattress… Which is what he does.

The Raven is burning up, even his dick feels hot. ..  _ hot, wide, thick, perfect. Oh so perfect.  _ And he’s plowing into Viktor like he’s trying to aim into the floor  _ underneath the bed _ .

Viktor’s screaming before they’ve even worked up a sweat.

Each thrust is slow (for the sake of Viktor accommodating his girth), but firm.. With each thrust, Viktor’s body slides up the bed until his head comes within centimeters of hitting the headboard.

Yuuri’s not so lost in the haze of lust to not notice, so his hips come to a stop, his arms tense and with barely a warning Viktor’s yanked up right, sinking even deeper onto his Yuuri’s cock and making such a deep guttural noise that Viktor has to bury his face into Yuuri’s dark hair to try and not cause the neighbors to call the police on them.

Yuuri doesn’t care. Yuuri’s senses are all about the tight heat surrounding his cock, the solid weight of Viktor in his lap, gravity helping to make his dick reach further places inside him.

Viktor is shaking in his arms, ready to be put on his back again, but Yuuri doesn’t move where he expects him to.

Yes, Viktor is taller naturally, and he’s looking down at his lovely Katsuki in this position. But he feels tiny as Yuuri starts thrusting up into him with a vengeance, his thighs working endlessly to plow into his boyfriend’s body, trying to imprint a space just for his dick in him.

Viktor’s pretty sure they’re getting the police called on them today because he’s wailing with each thrust, the thick heat of Yuuri is pressing directly into his sweet spot and he’s barely hanging onto him as Yuuri works him over his cock like he’s a doll.

He has no leverage with this position and his legs are scrambling to try to find stability, but Yuuri is fucking up into him with such abandon. 

It’s startlingly  _ hot.  _ Yuuri’s not really small, but he’s smaller than Viktor and so it usually results in some interesting sexy times when Yuuri showcases his strength.

This is no different. Viktor’s hurtling towards an orgasm headlong the longer they’re in this position, Yuuri giving little grunts as he uses arm strength to raise and drop Viktor onto his cock, letting gravity work with them. 

Viktor’s pretty dick is untouched and  _ drooling profusely  _ against their abs and Viktor uncontrollably grabs black hair as his world turns upside down. Cum splatters against their stomachs with strong streams. 

Viktor’s sobbing through the orgasm, as Yuuri once again throws him down onto his back and fucks him through it relentlessly, pulling out almost all the way and bottoming out balls deep slowly and thoroughly. With each exhale, Viktor’s shaking and making grunt-like noises as he tries to accommodate to this new Yuuri. This New Yuuri is turning him inside out with this reaction to Viagra and he can’t say that he’s not enjoying it. This first orgasm he swears he’ll feel for the rest of the day. 

Viktor’s panting heavily, weakly pressing against his raven boyfriend’s abs and his thrusting slows to a complete stop inside of him. “Yuuri… please… Yuuri.” His voice is weak, throat strained a little.

“Mmmmmmm, yes Viktor?” 

“I need.... A moment. Please. Just a minute,” Viktor squeaks loudly as Yuuri pulls completely out. 

Yuuri didn’t cum…. Yuuri  _ didn’t cum.  _ Oh.. fuck.. Viagra’s properties and effects flash through his mind like a slide show and he gives a small sound of disbelief as he realizes the full extent of the situation of that it wasn’t himself that had taken it. 

  
  


Yuuri did. 

Yuuri already has superb stamina.

Yuuri is world-renowned for putting most of his jumps into the back half of a program. 

His ass gives a  _ twinge.  _ He’s not  _ sore  _ persay.. He’s just… a bit wrung out.. Already.

His world opens when the door to the room squeaks open and footsteps pad over to the bed. 

He glances up and is melting when Yuuri, still naked and glorious and  _ hard,  _ hands him a water bottle. He takes note that he has an armful of other bottles of powerade and water with him that he doesn’t touch.

Yuuri turns towards him with a dark expression on his face, and Viktor is once again.. Horny and terrified. “Those are all for you, later.”

He counts them again. Four bottles each. He glances towards Yuuri again and gulps nervously.

He’s never been so turned on or scared by his adorable cute Katsudon.

“Yuuri… umm.. I have something to tell you… but first I have to send off a text!”

Viktor gingerly tries to ease off the bed on the other side of Yuuri who’s staring at him now like he wants to take the blond apart. He gulps nervously and Yuuri seems to feed off the aroused terror. He takes a step towards him and Viktor’s flight or fight response triggers.

He’s out of the bedroom and slamming the door shut between them in less than five seconds.

His heart is beating out of his chest and his ass is more than just twinging now. It probably knows it’s going to be taking a pounding for the rest of the day and is protesting. 

Viktor isn’t  _ scared  _ of Yuuri right now… but tell that to his heart as he realizes that the bedroom door locks from the  _ inside.  _ The doorknob turns in his grip and he lets out a noise that he won’t even try to deny as it being a squeal and he’s trying to get to his bag where his phone is. 

He’s hurriedly texting Yakov that he probably will be too sick to come in for the next few days when as soon as the text is sent off he’s forced to drop the phone into the bag when Yuuri’s mere presence at his back feels like he’s about to be fucked within an inch of his life.

He turns around and stares up at Yuuri slowly and comes face to face with the dick that will force him into a coma.

Firm palms lightly surround his neck and Viktor tries not to let his eyes close in the face of a predator, but he could wax poetic about Yuuri’s hands.

“What was in the coffee, Viktor?” Yuuri’s tone is deceptively mild. But he can hear the subtone of danger that lines each syllable and Viktor’s adrenaline is ramping up slowly in his bloodstream.

And his dick is hard again. Scary Yuuri is fucking  _ hot.  _

“I...mayhaveaccidentallymixedviagrawithsugartoday.” He says all in one scared breath. 

Yuuri’s cornering him against the wall again and it’s been so much of this so far he might be developing a kink for being held against the wall.

He whimpers as Yuuri’s hands direct his face so that he’s staring into Yuuri’s eyes.

The gorgeous dark brown of those eyes have but all been eclipsed by the black of the pupil and he makes a loud noise that is not another squeal when his Yuuri throws him over his shoulder and walks back to the bedroom.

He’s not even sure how this happened but he’s once again ...thrilled?..scared? Horny as fuck? All of the above as his boyfriend takes him back to the cave...room.

He can’t help but stare down at the lovely buttocks on display from his position.

Yuuri from the front is built and somewhat petite and lithe. Yuuri from the back though… That ass is thicc, and those thighs need to be wrapped around his head and  _ oof.  _

The sweat from the last round didn’t even get a chance to completely dry before Viktor’s on his stomach and Yuuri’s dick is bullying it’s way back into his ass. Viktor’s grunting with each exhale as inch by wide inch Yuuri’s pressing back in. 

He’s wheezing a little bit and the angle makes it so he has no choice but to be pressed against his prostate and Viktor’s making soft whining noises as Yuuri’s hips shift so that Yuuri is  _ pressing him down into the bed again _ . 

Soft kisses trail up his spine to the back of his neck, and Viktor’s breathing gets less gasping and more easy. The way Yuuri’s  _ mounted _ ontop of him, it’s easy for him to reach up and grab the platinum hair gently. Viktor follows the motion and gives a softly moan when he stares into the dark gaze. “I’ll be gentle.” is what he says.

Viktor knows he’s lying. He knows because the smirk on Yuuri’s face frightens him (in that exhilarating horny way) and the dick in his ass seems to throb in a counterargument.

He’s fucked.

Yuuri immediately sets a punishing pace, and Viktor’s face is smashed into the sheets as he can only hold on.

The lube they used is making wet, slick nasty noises as Yuuri’s thickness forces itself in and out of the tight hole. The bed  _ rocks _ with the force of Yuuri’s thrusts and each time he forces himself to the hilt, Viktor makes squeaking noises into the covers.

Yuuri  _ knows,  _ they’re both going to be sore for the upcoming days, but he doesn’t care. Viktor can always safe word out and he’d respect that safe word. ..though he’s pretty sure Viktor forgot the safe word… he seems to be only remembering Yuuri’s name right now and so Yuuri flattens himself to Viktor’s gorgeous back, making sure to dig in  _ deep  _ with his hips and Viktor, yelps, hands scrambling to clutch onto something as he’s ploughed.

“Remember your safeword,  _ Vitya _ ?” He mumbles into his ear, trying very hard to still his hips.

He must not be trying too hard because Viktor is still making little mewling noises as he slightly circles his hips. Fuck his Russian boyfriend feels so good on his dick. The wet heat he’s repeatedly burying himself into has him losing his mind almost.

There’s a mumbled word into the sheets and he smiles evilly as he leans over, making sure to press deeper inside and Viktor groans pleasingly. “Yes,  **_Koibbito_ ** ? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Mhmmmmmm, I do, I do. I don’t need it right now.” Viktor screams into the pillow a bit as Yuuri straddles his hips and starts  _ riding _ him. 

Yuuri’s staring down where his cock disappears between Viktor’s (muscular) cheeks and groans at the sight, appreciatively.

He can’t help but slap his palms onto each cheek with a harsh sound, grip them and pull them apart slightly.

His noises become a bit more than heavy breathing after that as he grinds himself deep into the heat.

With one deep, guttural moan he’s burying his seed deep into Viktor, collapsing on top of him and squirming as he drains himself into his boyfriend. His vision blurs out and he feels the orgasm deep in his bones as his cock swells with each stream of ejaculate. 

Viktor is weakly clutching at one of his hands and is panting heavily as if he just came. A whine erupts from his throat as Yuuri hums, relishing in the aftermath and post orgasm sensitivity. 

With a soft chuckle, he pulls out, dick still ridiculously hard, and turns his boyfriend over onto his back to get a good look at him.

Viktor looks  _ wrecked. _ His breathing is shot, his hair is a mess, his lips are swollen from his own teeth biting, there’s a gleam of sweat that makes his perfect chest glow, and his pretty dick is still leaking from it’s second orgasm.

“Came untouched  _ again, Vitya? _ ” Yuuri’s lips spread into a slow smirk and Viktor is squirming in slight panic at the sight. 

They share one bottle of the gatorade.

Viktor feels the slightest bit raw, but he knows in five minutes, Yuuri’s going to wreck him again. He’s grateful for even five minutes of rest. As he’s finishing the last drop of the sports drink, Yuuri’s unapologetically squirting more lube right into Viktor’s ass, the viscous liquid is a bit cold and startling, but it’s the face Yuuri makes as he does it that sends his heart beating faster. 

He’s not even fully back on the bed from his stretch to put the bottle back before Yuuri’s slotting himself up behind him, hiking his leg up and pressing in gloriously deep. (How he’s able to go in so deep in this position is beyond his thought processes right now. However Yuuri seems to excel at surprising him and this position is one of those things that aren’t supposed to be that deep yet here Yuuri is rearranging his organs once again with that thick fucking cock).

Yuuri drags him back onto the bed like the Lochness monster dragging a victim back into the depths of a deep lake.

Viktor is drowning in hypersensitivity, having Yuuri pressing into him and molding his body around his dick like the order of Creation was Yuuri’s dick, then Viktor. 

With a loud keening noise, Yuuri presses balls deep once more, chuckling like he’s not even winded yet (which the little [big] fuck isn’t) and twisting Viktor’s body into something out of the Karma Sutra. There’s no way this is regular spooning because that dick is taking up space into his lungs. Yuuri even has the gall to be pressing gentle kisses into the side of Viktor’s face while creating a rolling and swiveling thrust, specially created to drive Viktor insane.

It’s working. Viktor’s clutching onto one of Yuuri’s thighs with one hand while the other is twisting into the sheets trying to grab a hold of the earth to ground himself into the present, but Yuuri’s dick is making him ascend to Heaven.

There’s several moments where Viktor loses himself in the sensations Yuuri provides, like the feelings and sensations all blur together into one gigantic black-out memory but instead of blacking out, he’s ...stuck in a cycle of pleasure, pressure, Yuuri, Yuuri’s dick, pleasure, Yuuri’s dick, Yuuri’s kisses, Yuuri’s dick, over and over.

The orgasm from this position is just as strong as the first two, and Viktor shudders through it with a very loud keening rasp from his throat, chest heaving and hands trying to press at Yuuri’s hips to  _ just give him some time, holy shit, Yuuri, I need to breathe sometime this year, your dick is in my fucking lungs. _

Yuuri milks his orgasm, finally breathing more and more heavily as he keeps thrusting, keeps the same pace and deposits another load deep in his favorite Russian. 

The mewling noises he hears are Viktor shaking in sensitivity, palms gripping and scratching at his thighs and eyes rolling into the back of his pretty silver head.

There’s about one minute of heavy breathing from the both of them, and after a minute it’s just Viktor breathing hard. Yuuri is humming, nuzzling his face into the gorgeous neck in front of him and Viktor almost whimpers when he feels how hard Yuuri still is. 

His dick is still thick, still heavy and holding him down, not letting him breathe too deep and it’s at this time Yuuri’s usually tapped out. On really, really good days where Yuuri’s horny enough to fuck him three times in a row and Viktor’s usually two steps away from passed out. 

Today,  _ however,  _ Yuuri’s keeping him hydrated, and seems to want to make a permanent parking space in Viktor’s ass just for his dick.

It’s time to escape when Yuuri’s all soft and gentle like this and he wiggles away with a little squeak, he’ll deny he made that noise, disengaging from Yuuri’s grasp..and his dick...and he’s flopping off the bed with a thud.

_ Okay, step one escape completed. Need..to get..to door. _

He grasps onto the bed, entirely focused on standing and gets to his feet. Only.. the second he takes the stability of the bed away and takes one step forward his legs are too wobbly to hold his weight and he’s collapsed onto the carpet once more.

It’s definitely not a whimper that comes out of his throat.

Yuuri, peaks his dark head over the side of the bed and  _ how can his boyfriend look  _ **_that cute_ ** _ while moments ago he was ploughing him into the bed?! What is this sorcery!  _

Yuuri blushes a little bit, eyes lingering on the long spread of glorious Russian at his feet and clears his throat. “Are you okay, Viktor?”

The same not whimpering noise comes out of his mouth, that’s still face down in the carpet and Yuuri has the nerve to giggle.

He hears a rustle and Yuuri gently scrapes him off the carpet, helping him onto his feet and holding him steady as they make their way out of the bedroom.

Viktor feels no safer, because the devil is right at his heels. He’s just wearing a cute, fake concerned look right now, but Viktor is not fooled! Oh no.

They look into the fridge together and Viktor  _ knows _ he can’t eat solid foods right now.. With the way Yuuri’s fucking him to death, he needs his digestion system to be liquid only for the moment.

There’s a container of Tomato juice, and a bottle of some fruit smoothie that he gathers the energy to take.

The next problem is… is that he can’t sit down.

He’s eyeing the chair disdainfully when Yuuri, gathering his own little meal, sort of innocently giggles again and shuffles them over to the counter. 

  
  


Yuuri has to keep a hold of him while they eat, so he’s eating with one hand while pressed intimately close to his Viktor.

Yuuri doesn’t mind. Viktor however is resigned to his fate. Don’t get him wrong, he’s always up for when Yuuri wants to fuck him, but holy shit. Never again, No more Viagra. He’s a ditz. He cannot be trusted around sugar and Viagra. No more. His ass feels like it’s swollen and he’s dripping all sorts of things down his thighs and it’s getting a bit uncomfortable. “Yuuuurriiiii.” He whimpers. HIs regular voice is strained; oh god he’s going to not have a voice tomorrow.. Or the day after. “The lube….your cum...I feel…  _ dirty.”  _

Yuuri only giggles, propping him down against the counter and scurrying to get a soft cloth from the bathroom.

When he comes back, Viktor’s completely laid out on the counter, bent over and ass just begging for it. He  _ knows  _ he shouldn’t but it’s too tempting to just step up and press his dick between those gorgeous globes of muscle and flesh and Viktor whines. “Yuuuriii, please!” 

The delicious spine dips and curves as if trying to get away and he sighs lamentably at the counter top. “Next time.” he thinks to himself.

By the way Viktor squawks at him and turns over his shoulder to glare, he thinks he didn’t say that in his head.

Yuuri only gives a dangerous grin back and kneels to clean up the dripping fluids. Or he is supposed to yet the cum and lube that is dripping out looks so pretty stuffed back into the pink twitching sphincter in his face and without a further thought Yuuri plants his face in between those cheeks and starts  _ slurping _ up the lube and his own cum.

Viktor’s face is part appalled, part turned on, and part surprised. It makes an interesting facial expression. 

Yuuri’s face is in his ass and he’s making so many noises like eating Viktor’s ass is a Russian specialty, a treat worthy for Gods.

Two slender palms smack right on each cheek and Viktor whimpers as the sensation and Yuuri’s tongue ,  _ when the fuck did this tongue become so agile? What the fuck Yuuri?!  _

  
  


Before long, Viktor is hard again, sprawled with one leg on top of the counter, (somewhat like a beautiful arabesque..okay that’s a stretch), and face down grabbing onto his own hair like it’s the last hold of sanity as Yuuri pulls back, mouth and chin shining and wet, breathing hard and grinning wide.

“Yum.” 

1

2

Viktor can only turn around with wobbly legs and nuzzle into his Yuuri’s neck. “I really need a shower…” 

“If you shower, I’m coming with you..” How is it that Yuuri sounds sweet and cuddly… but this is actually a threat.

Viktor gives a soft wheezy whine and slumps all his weight on his love. “On second thought, I change my mind. I do have to ..umm.. Brush my teeth?” 

“Certainly Viktor.” That doesn’t sound any less threatening.

***

Viktor has some feeling back in his legs but he doesn’t let Yuuri know yet.. He needs at least a head start for when he escapes his scary boyfriend with the libido of 4 men in one body.

As their mouths are super fresh, and minty, Viktor’s taken the time to get thoroughly acquainted with Yuuri’s tongue and lips, the kissing turning into heated touches fairly quickly.

It’s when Yuuri’s turned back towards the counter to splash water on his face that Viktor makes his escape.

With not a sound he’s across the threshold of the bathroom and the door’s slammed shut. It gives him maybe three seconds to get across the apartment to the bedroom door and he makes it right when Yuuri stalks out of the bathroom with a bemused facial expression. They make eye contact just when Viktor slams the bedroom door shut and with a final click of relief the door locks.

He’s at the door, silent, fearful waiting for Yuuri to say something.. Or do something, but Yuuri only laughs from across the apartment and that sends shivers down Viktor’s spine… the good kind of shivers, but he’s so sensitive it makes him squirm.

“Viktor, did you really lock the door on your cute boyfriend?” Yuuri’s voice sounds closer and Viktor squeaks, backing away from the door.

“Yuuri, nothing about you is ‘cute’ right now.” He turns to look for something like a scarf or a necktie and Viktor will die before he says that the noise that came out of his mouth just then was another squeal. 

The door had unlocked. And swung open with the fury of a Japanese figure skater dosed with Viagra famous for his stamina. Viktor couldn’t find anything to restrain him in time.

Yuuri had turned back to place the key to the bedroom door back on top of the threshold and he idly wandered in, pink scary dick swaying with each step. 

“Really, Viktor?” 

*

Five minutes, some more lube, and careful maneuvering later, Yuuri has Viktor stacked up on his shoulders, bent in half with Viktor’s big feet next to his ears. Yuuri has slowly stuffed himself back into Viktor’s tight hole and groaned with pleasure when he fully sunk in.

Viktor’s making his sweet fucked out noises again, not even ten seconds into this new position. With a little stability changing movement, and grabbing onto the headboard with one hand, and Viktor’s left leg with the other, he begins pulverizing his insides while the man himself is choking for air. Sweet mother of god, he’s glad Viktor’s flexible as he’s keeping himself from smashing headfirst into the headboard again, but Yuuri is narrow mindedly, focused on making sure Viktor can’t walk for the next week straight.

Between the shaking of the headboard, the slap of skin against skin and the dirty wet noises of lube being squished out of place inside Viktor’s ass, Viktor has to scream out a soft stop safe word because his back was straining too hard in this position.

With deep heaving breaths, Viktor is carefully unrolled and the dick is pulled out gently. The Russian looks wrecked again, muscles twitching uncontrollably and gaze unfocused and wide-eyed.

After a quick little freshening gatorade break, Yuuri has him in a new position where he’s on top.

Though he may be on top, he’s definitely not in control as Yuuri has his feet planted, and his limbs wrapped around Viktor’s body like an Octopus.. Again.

Their faces don’t really match up what with this height position so Yuuri kisses everywhere he can reach, collarbone and neck and chin , jawline and ears as one hand feeds his swollen erection into Viktor slowly yet relentlessly.

The man in his lap lets out deep panting breaths as he’s breached once more, his body shaking as Yuuri powers his hips up into him over and over. He’s immediately vocal, trying to plant his face into the covers near Yuuri’s ear, but it’s useless.

Yuuri’s so  _ strong _ with his thrusts, that each movement is jolting him enough that it shakes his body. 

Fuck, okay he can’t help it, this man can bring him to his knees and he’d say thank you. He’s a slut for this dick and the dick treats him good. 

He feels Yuuri’s hands wander up and down his back as the powerful thrusts hit his spot with unerring accuracy. The noises being punched from his vocal chords is out of his control and with another embarrassingly high pitched sound he cums explosively once more. This orgasm is no less powerful though the ejaculate is beginning to taper off. 

Yuuri has politely stopped while he’s cumming on his dick, the gentleman. He’s withering on top of his boyfriend now, trying to catch his breath and trying to at least gain back two brain cells where he can learn how to breathe again. His head is fuzzy, his mouth is dry, and he can feel the flush  _ everywhere.  _

He’s ruined.

Yuuri has ruined him.

Mind. Body. Soul. Ass.

His cheeks  _ hurt,  _ they’ve been clapped so much in the past 4 hours. It feels like the skin from lower back to upper thigh is cursing him out for the activity.

Viktor comes back to, being slowly fed some of the gatorade from the bottle, shivering and trembling like a virgin after her first time.

He feels ravaged. He’s still sitting on Yuuri’s cock like the man himself isn’t coddling him into nourishing his thirst again.. As if he didn’t just permanently make a Yuuri’s dick sized space in his body.

The little shit is holding the bottle for him, brushing his hair back from his face, and peppering kisses all over his face like he’s the most perfect innocent person.

“Need to safe word…?” Yuuri hums in a conversational tone. 

The dick still impaling him seems to perk up a little and he groans in a language that is past exhaustion.

“You’re going to make my ass fall off, Yuuri” He pouts and Yuuri only giggles once again gently pressing Viktor down until he’s laying back between his legs.

He has the perfect view leaning back and starting to fuck into this luscious ass once more. His objective is to make these cheeks ruby red and to make it gape.. Make it struggle to close back to normal…. Make him have to heal for several days instead of several hours.

He knows Viktor’s been cursing him out and calling him little endearments in his own head. Well,  _ he’s  _ the little shit for spiking his coffee. Yuuri is a simple man. It takes several hours to tire him out if they haven’t been to the gym or the rink and if they have it goes down to only a few hours. Hyped up on sexual libido pills? 

Not only is he bigger and harder, but the pills are a fucking stamina multiplier. 

Viktor’s writhing into the sheets again now, probably tearing holes into them at this point, and the skin surrounding his hole is spread wide, wide around his dick and the site is  _ glorious. _

His head rolls back, but his hips keep moving, chasing the sweet release that is guaranteed with the gorgeous sight of Viktor’s pink, and stretched muscle. 

With only a few more thrusts, Yuuri cums again, rolling and rocking his hips to milk the orgasm fully, to relish in the sensation of  _ heat, and tight, and wet.  _

He can feel a line of sweat dripping down his neck and he finally comes to a stop with a small giggle, looking at how Viktor seems to have lost more of his voice and is breathing like he ran another 10k marathon. 

“Are you okay,  _ Vitya _ ?” 

A soft noise that sounds like “ _ No”  _ escapes from Viktor’s mouth.

Yuuri stifles another giggle, trying to be as gentle as possible pulling out. “Do you need to safeword at all right now,  _ Vitya _ ?” 

Another sound that resembles “No” is squeezed out.

Yuuri’s trying very hard to not laugh and so he goes to get a cloth and a bowl of water to wipe down his worn out Vitya and to cool him down

A few moments later when the cloth is trying to be gentle around his pretty cock, Viktor is fully present again and is trying to slap his hands away from wiping off his sensitive flesh.

Yuuri raises an eyebrow and goes below to clean between the thighs and Viktor pretty much howls. “ NOoooo Yuuuuuriii, pleeeaseeee.” The man is half sobbing, half giggling in a weird dance of sensitivity as he wipes away sweat and tries to cool his boyfriend down.

It’s pretty hot to be honest, no safe word was given and experimenting with post orgasm torture is a  _ thing _ . 

Yuuri’s own problem is still quite hard, still pretty thick with arousal but it seems as if it’s calmed down some. He doesn’t tell Viktor that though. Viktor still has to learn his lesson.

They each grab a drink and take the time to calm down, cool down, and let the arousal cool to a simmer more than an inferno. 

Viktor has been fucked out, his entire body is throbbing in time to the throbbing in his ass. He’s sure that he’s permanently gaping and he’s tempted to have Yuuri look and see if he’s broken, but he remembers at the last second it’s  _ Yuuri _ that did this to him.

Slender palms land on his hips and sooth their way up slightly sweaty skin to his abs, up to the shoulders and then into his hair.

A kiss lands on his forehead. A pause. Another kiss lands on his nose. Viktor’s face turns into a pout and Yuuri giggles, pressing a kiss to his lips finally.

With a slight blush the dark haired man slides into position with Viktor tilted a little bit on his side and he slots into place, his dick dragged along muscular long thighs and resting there.

Viktor’s eyes shoot open and he stares up at a grinning Yuuri, with a facial expression that makes Yuuri’s eyebrows raise. “If I cum one more time, Yuuri, I’m literally going to die. You will kill me via orgasm and on my deathbed, everyone will be sipping vodka and saying how my precious Yuuri actually threw my back out.” 

Said man only giggles, his own facial expression softening into something that gentle, but there is nothing soft about his dick that he’s slowly grinding into his Viktor’s hip.

“On your hands and knees Viktor,” he requests, running palms up and down his boyfriend’s shaking limbs.

  
  


Viktor gives a pitiful sound, before he slowly shakes his head. The usually pristine, professional, and put together man has been reduced to a bundle of sensitive nerves, wrung out and drained, and a pile of breathing Viktor Nikiforov.

“Yuuri, darling. I can’t even feel my face, let alone my hands and feet. And if your dick touches me one more time I’ll probably pass out.”

Yuuri only gives a little hum gently turning him onto his back towards the middle of the bed. He slowly holds his thighs apart, palms gripping trembling muscle and just holds him until he can become aware enough to keep his long legs open on his own strength.

Sweat has turned Viktor’s hair into a translucent, shiny mess, the flush across his face is incredibly attractive, and the bruises beginning to show up are very  _ pretty _ .

Yuuri lowers himself down between his Viktor’s legs very gently, just being close to him, and providing his touch.

It’s a beautiful quiet moment, but his unflagging erection is still bothersome and Viktor didn’t safe word out even if he’s a good few minutes from actually passing out.

With little maneuvering, Yuuri only has to shift his hips into a better position for the head to catch on his boyfriend’s puffy rim. 

As he begins his descent into the body below him, Viktor’s blue eyes actually roll back into his head just a little bit as his mouth opens wide in an attempt to breathe.

He’s so  _ sensitive _ that VIktor’s pretty hands try to fumble down to the place where they’re connected and he’s so delirious with sensitivity, some pain, pleasure that his voice is giving rasping gasps as Yuuri slowly advances. 

His thighs start to shake as Yuuri finally slides all the way in and plants small kisses over his face.

He doesn’t know he’s crying and making little whimpering noises until Yuuri hushes him gently and wipes at his tears.

“Did you need to safeword?” He asks, concerned.

Viktor shakes his head, sweatlogged hair clinging to his forehead and sweat making his pale Russian body gleam in the lamp-light.

“You’re going to kill me, Yuuri.” He gives a small smile before he throws his head back in a bitten off howl as Yuuri starts grinding and rolling his hips. He holds him close, nuzzling his face into Viktor’s beautiful jaw, shoulder or neck, planting occasional kisses, or making small marks that can be covered..mostly.

Viktor’s hands find Yuuri’s entwining their fingers together as the pace remains unhurried and slow. Viktor’s incredibly thankful, he’s a bit numb and a bit sensitive at the same time somehow, and if Yuuri were to speed up he would be screaming himself hoarse. As it is, he’s making soft panting, whining, wheezing noises.

Yuuri somehow presses closer, to better experience and hear the sounds coming from Viktor’s mouth. He helps Viktor wrap his legs around his waist so that he can press against him as much as he’s able to and the silver-haired man gives a sound a lot louder than before.

Yuuri giggles, still in sadistic mode and only gives Viktor’s trapped cock a little loving pat before he begins thrusting into Viktor with a little more vigour. 

Viktor’s ascended to another level of existence and is trying to hang on, his grip on Yuuri’s hands firm while his body takes and takes and takes.

The orgasm building from his core feels like it’s going to tear him apart. The heat that is threatening to send him over the edge rakes over his skin, causing all nerves to be rubbed raw. He knows he’s drained, his balls have been drained and there is absolutely nothing left even with Yuuri giving him fluids before.

With each passing thrust, Viktor’s voice goes higher in pitch, his body reacting more and more to the inevitable end. He didn’t think he could reach this orgasm, but now he’s not sure he’ll survive this orgasm. He needs something to hang onto otherwise he’s pretty sure he’s going to float off into the  _ elsewhere _ .

Poor darling Yuuri is just thick enough that he has no choice but to grind against his prostate with each thrust and his nerves are  _ raw.  _ Viktor has to cling onto Yuuri’s shoulders, fingers digging into the shoulder blade as he withers, trying to deal with the orgasm Yuuri is literally squeezing out of him.

His breathing becomes frantic while the heat in his core expands outward in a rush of fire that  _ burns.  _

He cums, but there’s no ejaculate coming out and it’s  _ agony,  _ and  _ the highest order of pleasure,  _ and before his eyes slip closed Viktor goes entirely boneless and slips back onto the bed.

Yuuri, presses inside a few more times, highly tuned into Viktor’s dry orgasm and he grins, satisfied as he finally allows himself his own final orgasm. With a small sound buried in Viktor’s neck, he feels himself throb the last few aftershocks and he doesn’t realize Viktor’s passed out until he muscles his head up to press a kiss to his face.

Yuuri’s brain stops working for a few seconds as he stares incredulously at Viktor’s closed eyes, the deep, steady breathing of the unconscious, and the limp limbs that Viktor’s muscles have become.

With a grimace of hypersensitivity on his own party, he disengages from Viktor and is admiring how red and swollen the area between Viktor’s thighs is. They’re probably not going to touch each other for the next week, as even Yuuri’s dick feels chafed from all the fucking no matter how much lube was used. They probably won’t even look at each other, they’re so worn out.

His mind is so clear, and while he’s not tired (Hello stamina), he feels like he can do anything and everything.

He has to clean up Viktor. He’s a bit of a mess right now. Maybe get some ice for both their crotches. Maybe a chastity belt for himself because dear god, he’s fucked him enough for their libidos to last at least three weeks.

Maybe dinner is in order, maybe in bed if Viktor ever comes back to life. 

Yuuri chuckles under his breath, running fingers through silver hair and moving gingerly off the bed. He’s even sore, his dick is sore, his back is sore.. Yeah they’re going to need a few days to recover from this.

He makes his way to the kitchen, naked as everything, because he’s pretty sure he won’t be able to even put on silk boxers (which Viktor definitely has). 

He sends off a short text and begins heating up a sauce pan.

As he keeps an ear on their open bedroom door, he goes to hunt down the maybe contaminated sugar. 

Hint: He’s not throwing it out.

~

El Fin.

Footnotes:

1YOU ARE A DIRTY LITTLE FUCK, YUURI 

2My, my, your mouth gets very explicative when you're fucked out. I like it. 


End file.
